1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair care preparations containing certain quaternary ammonium compounds which exhibit effective hair conditioning and processing properties, and methods for the use of such preparations.
2. Statement of the Related Art
Cationic surfactants, particularly quaternary ammonium compounds, are used in hair care as revitalizing and conditioning components for improving the combability, body and feel of the hair and for reducing its static chargeability. Such products are generally used in hair aftertreatment preparations which, after shampooing, are intended to restore favorable trichocosmetic properties to the hair. However, they are not suitable as additives to shampoos for obtaining a conditioning effect at the same time as the hair is washed. This is because most known quaternary ammonium compounds are incompatible with the high-foam anionic surfactants normally used in shampoos in the concentrations required for an adequate conditioning effect and, instead, form sparingly water-soluble, cosmetically inactive deposits. Quaternary ammonium compounds which are more compatible with anionic surfactants generally have an unsatisfactory conditioning effect.
Although water soluble cationic polymers are generally compatible with anionic surfactants, they have other disadvantages, for example accumulation on the hair after repeated treatment and inadequate prevention of the static charging of dry hair.
It has therefore become most desireable to provide quaternary ammonium compounds which have strong revitalizing and conditioning properties on human hair and which may even be incorporated in hair care preparations, especially in shampoos based on high-foam anionic surfactants in concentrations sufficient for a satisfactory cosmetic effect without causing any clouding or precipitation.